


Hawaii

by tsukinobara



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Also Hawaii, Fluff, M/M, More fluff than a pile of kittens in a dryer, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinobara/pseuds/tsukinobara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen go to Hawaii to rest up, relax, learn to surf, and just be with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime during S6. I blame wendy for mentioning that she wanted a fic where Jared and Jensen are stressed out and go on vacation and touch each other a lot, beadslut for volunteering to bake cookies for such a fic, nutkin for writing [More Than You Know](http://nutkin.livejournal.com/16390.html), and rikyu for reccing it in wendy's LJ so I could read it. And my sister, who went to Hawaii a few years ago and bought herself a stuffed chenille pineapple. It's much smaller than the one I imagine Jensen buys for Jared. I should also mention that everything I know about Hawaii I learned from H50 and _The Descendants_ and the Honolulu episode of Man vs Food, and I didn't know it when I wrote the fic, but plush cans of Spam do actually exist. I want one now.

They're both stressed out and need some time off, so when they realize they can take almost a week off without having to go to a convention to do it, Jared suggests they go to Hawaii. They can sit on the beach, learn how to surf, go to a luau.

"Order room service," he adds dreamily.

"Mess up a hotel bed," Jensen says, and winks.

Jared imagines Jensen wearing a fluffy white hotel robe, sitting on the edge of a king-size bed eating room service eggs and bacon from a cart covered with a white cloth. Then he imagines kneeling on the floor between those freckled knees, daring Jensen to finish his breakfast while he tries to suck Jensen's brains out through his dick.

Yeah, Hawaii sounds good.

Making excuses to Genevieve and Danneel is easy – the girls know about them, have always known, as did Sandy before them – making a hotel reservation is easy, finding a flight is easy. When the plane hits turbulence and Jensen starts looking a little green, Jared nudges him and says "Just remember whose idea this was."

"Yours," Jensen croaks, glaring at him.

"You brought up the hotel bed."

"You're gonna be sleeping on the floor for making me get on this plane."

It sounds like something Dean would say. Jared laughs. Jensen just glares again. Jared hits the flight attendant call button, and when one of the pretty flight attendants appears, he asks her for an air sickness bag for his friend.

Jensen recovers enough to be disappointed that they don't get leis when they land in Honolulu.

"I'll lei you," Jared offers, and now it's Jensen's turn to laugh.

They have their first fan encounter at the baggage carousel, where a girl recognizes Jared as the guy from _Friday the 13th_. She asks Jensen to take their picture because her boyfriend loves that whole franchise and will never believe she ran into Jared in an airport, if she doesn't have proof.

"She didn't know who I was," Jensen muses, as they try to figure out the easiest way to get to the hotel. "Clearly not a 'Supernatural' fan."

"How long do you think before someone recognizes us as Sam and Dean?"

"I hope never." Jensen puts on his sunglasses. Jared pats his shoulder.

"Don’t worry. If they recognize me, I'll deny I know you."

"You're a good friend." Jensen grins. Jared knows his eyes are crinkling behind his aviator sunglasses, and mentally congratulates himself for getting his costar to at least start to relax.

They have connecting rooms because a two-bedroom suite was ridiculously expensive and the hotel doesn't need to know they plan to sleep together. It's only the middle of the afternoon and Jared wants to go exploring, so Jensen consents to being dragged up and down the beach, into the water, out of the water, and over to a stand so Jared can buy them both shave ice. Jensen's lips and tongue turn blue from whatever flavor he gets. Jared wonders what his mouth tastes like.

"I bet you taste like a fruit salad," Jensen comments. Jared glances around to make sure no one's paying attention to them, then kisses him on the lips. Jensen swats him.

"No one's looking," Jared says. "Relax."

"We should ask at the hotel if they can recommend somewhere to take surfing lessons," is all Jensen says. "Maybe somewhere I can golf." Jared opens his mouth to protest – Jensen golfs in LA, why does he need to do it in Hawaii too? – but Jensen interrupts him with "If you're going to make me surf, I'm going to make you golf."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

They both laugh.

Later, as the sun is setting, they find a place for dinner, a restaurant with a giant patio crammed with people who look like they just walked off the beach. Jared feels quite at home. Jensen looks a little apprehensive – residual stress from work, worry over being recognized, nervousness in crowds, whatever – but after they're seated off to the side and no one has yelled "Hey, Dean!" he seems to relax.

They drink beer and eat fish and talk about what they're going to do with all their free time now that they're here. Jared wants to eat Spam. Jensen wants to climb a volcano. Jared wants to try and find out where "Hawaii Five-0" is shooting. Jensen wants to go to a luau. They both want to see Pearl Harbor.

"And we still haven't gotten lei'd," Jensen says with a wink.

On the way back to the hotel, Jared ducks into a gift shop and buys four leis made with silk flowers. He puts two on and drapes the others over Jensen's head.

"Now you've been lei'd," he says. "Happy?"

"Getting there."

They stop at the concierge desk at the hotel to ask about golfing and surfing and luaus. They discover housekeeping has turned down their beds in both rooms and left mints on their pillows. Jared eats all the mints. Jensen flips a coin to decide what bed to mess up first.

Afterwards, Jared throws his arm across Jensen's chest and his leg over Jensen's thighs, nuzzles into his neck, and mumbles "We'll both be so relaxed by the end of this trip that we'll ooze back onto the plane."

"I didn't bring a razor," Jensen says, "I'll give you such beard burn."

"I'm ok with that."

It occurs to Jared briefly that beard burn and sunburn might cause a problem for the makeup girls on set, once they get home, but he dismisses that thought. He's on vacation. He came to Hawaii to chill out and swim in the ocean and spend time with his best friend, not think about work.

In the morning they order room service. It arrives much quicker than anticipated, interrupting the boys and causing them to disentangle in such a hurry that Jared falls off the bed. He scrambles into the bathroom while Jensen yanks on a handy pair of shorts so he doesn't have to answer the door embarrassingly naked.

Jared eats his breakfast and drinks his excellent coffee before yanking Jensen's shorts back off and picking up from where they had to stop when they were so rudely interrupted.

The rest of the trip passes in a blur of sun, surf, sand down the shorts, cloudy skies, breathtaking scenery, mountains, lots of food, and sex. And quick kisses in public, much to Jensen's chagrin. And a lot of casual touching – hands brushing arms, shoulders bumping, feet kicking each other under tables – which actually isn't any different from how they act everywhere else. Jared tells stupid jokes and makes bad puns. Jensen makes silly faces. They get sunburned and peel and then tan. Jensen's freckles darken across his nose and cheeks and shoulders. His stubble comes in almost ginger. Jared thinks it's the sexiest thing he's ever seen.

They take a couple of surfing lessons, and even though Jared cannot balance on a surfboard to save his life and Jensen cannot stop laughing at him, he decides it's the most fun he's ever had in the water, and after the show wraps for the season and he has time, he's going to learn how to do it properly.

Jensen manages to get a couple of hours on a public golf course with rented clubs – "I didn't know you could rent clubs," Jared says, and Jensen tells him "You can if you know who to ask" – and plays the holes while Jared drives the cart and calls out suggestions. Jensen tells him to shut up, he's ruining his concentration. Jared reminds Jensen that he laughed at Jared's attempts to surf, and so deserves a little smacktalk for spending their precious time on this glorious island on _golf_.

The weather is almost shockingly beautiful when they visit Pearl Harbor, which seems ironic to Jared. He and Jensen are both quiet at the USS _Arizona_ memorial, soaking up the tragedy of this particular part of American history. They take a tour of the battleship _Missouri_ , where Jared makes Jensen take a picture of him sitting in the captain's chair pretending to give orders, and they're recognized by some high schoolers on a field trip. Jensen tenses, forces himself to relax, lets Jared do most of the talking. One of the boys wants to talk about what Sam's really like without a soul, and one of the girls wants to know if they'll ever see Gabriel again, and another girl wants to talk about Dean and Castiel, and they want to know what Jared and Jensen are doing in Hawaii in the first place, and what's it like working with Misha, and Jared can tell that Jensen really, really wants to go.

They pose for a couple of pictures, make excuses, and hide in the men's room until they're sure the teenagers are gone.

"Too bad we didn't actually bet on when that would happen," Jared says. "Money would be changing hands right now."

They write postcards to Genevieve and Danneel and Jared calls his parents to say hi because he realizes he hasn't talked to them in a month. Jensen gets a text from Steve and spends ten minutes on the phone talking about Chris. Jared writes "This is the barf bag your husband did not have to puke into, be proud of him" on the air sickness bag from the plane, folds it up, sticks it in an envelope, and mails it to Danneel. Jensen takes a picture of him with his mouth full during lunch and emails it to Genevieve.

One day they rent a convertible to drive out into the countryside, and even though they have a map and a guidebook and the car's GPS, they get amazingly, astonishingly lost.

"Where the hell are we?" Jensen asks.

"The middle of nowhere," Jared says.

"At least it's really pretty nowhere. We should probably turn around, though."

They somehow end up down a road that ends in a gate and a fence clearly marking someone's private property. Jared looks at it consideringly.

"No," Jensen tells him.

"I didn't say anything."

"We're not going exploring on someone's pivate property."

"But look at it! It's so pretty and... private."

Jensen grabs his face and kisses him, and Jared is too surprised to even kiss back.

"It's pretty and private here too," Jensen murmurs.

Jared mentally curses the car for being too small to fuck in. There isn't even room for a decent blow job.

They kiss again. Jared's stomach growls, destroying the moment. Jensen laughs at him.

That night they go to a luau, complete with servers in grass skirts and roast pig and local dishes and performances and real leis made of vibrant Hawaiian flowers. Jared eats everything put in front of him, so much he thinks he might explode. Halfway through the fire spinning he glances at Jensen, who is watching the performers with such open enchantment that Jared's heart skips. Jensen is always a little guarded in public – even at the most casual events, Jared is always aware that the Jensen on display is just a version of the real thing. He's much better than he was during the first couple of seasons of "Supernatural", but such naked emotion is still rare. Jared kisses him quickly on the cheek. Jensen starts, surprised.

"What was that for?" he whispers.

"Because I can." Jared grins and turns Jensen's head so he's facing the performers again.

That night Jensen spreads Jared across the king-size bed in one of their rooms and touches what feels like every square inch of his skin with lips and tongue and fingers, until Jared is a limp, blissed-out facsimile of a human being.

The next morning they wake to pouring rain, so Jared takes advantage of the crappy weather to return the favor.

It's their last full day and he planned to try surfing again while he has the chance, but the rain puts paid to that idea. One of the clerks at the front desk reassures him that the skies are supposed to clear, and until that happens, the boys could go souvenir shopping.

"Do you think Gen would be offended if I bought her a grass skirt and a coconut bra?" Jared asks Jensen.

"That's what I was going to get you," Jensen answers cheerfully.

They buy fake leis and Hawaiian shirts and plush cans of Spam and the little hula girls you put on your car dashboard. Jared does not buy his wife a coconut bra, but rather a King Kamehameha bobblehead and a sarong with a pattern of giant hibiscus flowers. Jensen gets Danneel a pair of earrings and a painting of a pair of outrigger canoes with the mountains in the distance. Jared buys Jensen a ukelele and a Don Ho songbook, and in return Jensen buys Jared a giant chenille pineapple. It's so big it won't fit in Jared's suitcase and he's pretty sure it might require its own seat on the plane.

The rain stops a couple of hours after lunch, to Jared's glee. Back at the hotel he changes out of his "going shopping in the rain" clothes and into "going in the ocean" clothes in record time.

"I'm going to sit this one out," Jensen says. He holds up a book. "You fall off your surfboard. I'll read."

Jared pulls off his t-shirt, throws it at Jensen's head, and goes running for the water.

He thinks he has the hang of it now, and in any case he isn't any worse than he was a couple of days ago. He paddles around, falls off the board a few times, manages to stay on long enough that he figures he can tell people he caught a wave without lying too much.

He finally hauls himself and his rented board out of the water, returns the surfboard, and practically skips across the sand to where Jensen is reading. Jensen is either ignoring him on purpose or just not seeing him, so Jared stands in front of him, blocking the sun, and shakes himself and his hair all over Jensen and his book like a wet dog.

"If I wanted a shower I'd have soap," Jensen mutters. He looks up at Jared with the strangest expression – anticipation, a little bit, and pleasure, and something that could be surprise.

"What?" Jared says. Jensen just shakes his head and grins.

"How many times did you fall over?"

"Fewer than you might think." He pulls Jensen's book out of his hand and drops it on the sand. "Come in the water. It's our last day!"

"Do you ever stop moving?"

"How long have you known me? No." Jared grins. Jensen grins back, then grabs Jared's hand and yanks on it hard enough to pull him down onto the sand.

Jared spits sand out of his mouth, sits up, brushes sand off his face and out of his hair, and glares.

"Stop moving," Jensen says calmly. "You came here to relax, so relax." He pats the sand next to him. Jared makes an exaggerated pout, more for effect than any genuine annoyance, and settles himself next to Jensen.

The two of them just sit there for a while, not saying much, just watching the surf and the other people on the beach and in the water. It's very peaceful, very calm. Jared leans into Jensen's shoulder. Jensen pats his leg. Jared leans harder, pushing Jensen over despite Jensen's attempt to push back, and soon they're both lying on the sand, giggling.

That night Jared drags Jensen to a bar with a live band, and he thinks the bartender recognizes him but she doesn't say anything to confirm his suspicion, just winks and nods at Jensen when she hands him two beers. The boys stand at the back of the room so Jared won’t block anyone's view and they can both pretend they're just two friends watching a band, not actors on a TV show, not the kind of people who have to worry about strangers interrupting them on vacation to take their picture.

Jared hasn’t had to think about work since they left Vancouver, and he isn't going to start now. He and Jensen stand shoulder to shoulder and clink glasses and drink beer and listen to the music and watch the people and just chill out.

They're both pleasantly drunk by the time they make it back to the hotel, and they sprawl on one of the beds and kiss and touch and murmur stupid, silly things and make each other laugh and moan until they fall asleep tangled together, exhausted and sated and blissfully happy.

They don't have quite enough time for the ocean before they have to be at the airport, but Jared drags Jensen down to the beach anyway for one last walk on the sand. He takes some final pictures with his phone. Jensen buys him a last shave ice. Jared decides he really doesn't need to eat any more Spam.

They're sitting on the plane waiting to take off – the chenille pineapple fit in the overhead bin with the ukelele – when Jensen starts humming. Jared leans closer to listen.

"Is that Metallica?" he demands. "Why are you humming – "

"It calms me down," Jensen says serenely.

Jared is embarrassed that it takes longer than it should for that to sink in, but once it does he throws back his head and laughs. He grabs Jensen's face and kisses him soundly on the cheek, and Jensen just smiles.

Jared is tanned and happy and more relaxed than he has been in months, and next to him Jensen is still smiling. Jared leans back in his seat and rests his hand on Jensen's knee. Even though they're going back to long days and longer nights, back to angst and woe and Sam and Dean and Purgatory and demons and angels and souls, back to work and all the stress associated with it – they have Hawaii to remember when they need a mental break.

And they have each other. But they've always have that, and Jared knows they always will.


End file.
